Turbine-driven alternators, namely turboalternators, are a key piece of machinery in many different systems for generation of energy. In a turboalternator, a turbine converts stored energy in a process gas to mechanical energy. An alternator, which is typically coupled to the turbine via a coupling shaft, converts the mechanical energy into electrical energy. The electrical energy is then supplied to a load. Such a turboalternator thus provides a means for converting energy stored in a process gas into electrical energy that is readily available to the user. These devices are especially useful for self-generation of electric energy and local power, and have long been employed in circumstances where power is not readily available from traditional sources, such as in remote locations. For example, turboalternators may be used in various applications, such as industrial waste heat recovery: in refineries, petrochemical; heavy industries such as pulp and paper, glass, steel, aluminum; residential and automotive industries: residential and tri-generation, solar, hybrid engines, internal combustion engines; and distributed energy industries: retail, residential commercial developments using Brayton Cycle, Organic Rankine Cycles (ORC).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,711 describes a prior art turboexpander-generator device typical of devices used on offshore oil/gas platforms where a source of pressurized gas is available and used to generate electricity. This device utilizes a turboexpander, an electric generator, and a lubrication pump, all fixed to a common rotating shaft. The lubrication pump provides oil to bearings supporting the rotating shaft, and further controls an actuator associated with variable inlet nozzles of the turboexpander. Unfortunately, oil-lubricated bearings as used in the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,711 are unreliable, especially at the high running speeds more typical of and expected from modern turbomachinery devices. Further, shaft seals tend to wear out quickly and oil contamination of the process gas becomes a significant problem.
Similar turboalternator devices have attempted to address the deficiencies of oil-lubricated bearings. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,362,020 and 4,558,228 replace oil-lubricated bearings with hydrodynamic tilting pad bearings in energy conversion turboalternator systems. Unfortunately, titling pad bearings still suffer from high power loss, mechanical complexity, pivot fretting, limited damping capacity and indirect measurement of bearing loading.
An additional common concern with turboalternator devices is the creation of a high thermal signature. Thus, an important aspect of the design of such machinery is the creation of a temperature drop across the turbine. In turn, such a temperature drop allows the device to run more efficiently. In many conventional systems, an orifice plate is used to create a temperature drop isenthalpic expansion (i.e., the Joule-Thomson effect). By replacing the orifice with a turbine, a much higher temperature drop can be achieved and thus more efficient operation. This occurs because high-pressure gas is expanded to produce work for driving the alternator, an isentropic process where the resultant low-pressure exhaust gas can achieve desirable very low temperature levels.
To achieve high efficiency in such machinery, the turbine must run at high rotational speeds. As rotational speed increases, the overall machine size can be made smaller without compromising the alternator's output power. Heretofore, known problems with turboalternator devices arose due to the excessive size and complexity of such devices. Requirements for running at high speed include properly designed rotating and non-rotating assemblies and bearings to support a high-speed rotating shaft, which, as noted above, permits smaller devices to be used without affecting operative efficiency and power.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a turboalternator design that can operate efficiently at high pressures, high speeds and high temperatures without suffering from the drawbacks common to prior art alternator designs that tend to affect performance, operation, lifespan and efficiency. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a turbine-driven alternator that overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with the use of such machines at high pressures, on the order of up to about 3000 psia.